justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Berawan Besar Mountains
The Berawan Besar Mountains are a snowy mountain range in Just Cause 2. Description "Berawan Besar" is Malay and Indonesian for "Large Clouds". This territory is unlocked in the first Reapers stronghold takeover mission. After the completion of the stronghold takeover, the area will belong to the Reapers. It's the highest mountain range in Panau, the highest mountain being the Snow Peak. Views from the peaks include many of the nation's landmarks such as the Mile High Club, Panau Falls Casino and Gunung Hotel Ski Resort. The mountains' wilderness is a very easy area to get lost or stranded in. Due to the larger amount of military bases within this area, it is not hard to come across a military base or facility. The military probably prefer having more bases and facilities due to the isolated area of the Berawan Besar Mountains and likewise, civilians are less frequent because of a higher military presence. The mountain-range provides a massive contrast to the lower-elevation tropical forests which surround it. The area is flooded with military bases and consists of very few civilian settlements. While the tropical area is hot, humid, and crowded, the mountain range is frigid, barren and a complete wilderness, with only a few small settlements and a higher frequency of military bases. The mountains also serve to contrast the entire tropical setting - standing out as a frigid wasteland in the middle of a tropic paradise. It also has a forest, river and tropical area going through the center of it. There's a Reapers stronghold on the western half of the mountains. There's a Ski Resort and a frozen lake in the north of the eastern half. Although the area has cold and snowy weather, there are no glaciers found in the mountain range. there are, however, signs of glacial erosion, even if there are no remaining glaciers. Steam can always be seen in the exhaled breath of the characters. A rather unique thing about this district is that all of the military bases here (except two) either start with the words "Bukit", "Kampung", or "Kem". And the other two military bases, Kastelo Singa and Lembah Genting Tinggi, both have Bio Fuel Shafts. Weather It is constantly snowing on top of the mountains, regardless of cloud coverage. The climate of the Berewan Besar mountains is very unrealistic and varied, as there are some patches of snow reaching down to just a measly 100 feet above sea level. Storms never happen in the mountain range because of this. Highest known mountains *Snow Peak (Gunung Raya) - 1890 m *Gunung Kedua - 1743 m *Gunung Genting Tinggi - 1607 m *Gunung Kudus - 1560 m *Gunung Berbahaya - 1523 m *Gunung Dataran Tinggi - 1453 m *Gunung Belakang Patah - 1386 m Location It's in the center of Tanah Raya, the largest island of Panau. Culture The architecture of the region is of Tibeto-Burman origin, and the inhabitants appear to be of Tibeto-Burman descent, however all names in the region remain to be in Malay. Achievements Main article: Achievements. *"Top of the World" can be gained at the tallest mountain Snow Peak, at approximately X:20560; Y:11840, near an Ular Boys skull. (which itself is fairly close to the Clear Skies mission marker) *"Parachute Climber" is easiest to get here, due to the variety of mountains to climb. Gallery Berawan besar mountains.png|Berawan's highest peak. The casino is on the far right, the Mile High Club to the far left. Bandar Kayu Manis.jpg|Bandar Kayu Manis, one of the many ancient towns found in the district. Berawan Besar Mountains.jpg Pekan Batang Kelepek.jpg|Pekan Batang Kelepek, one of many villages in the mountains. Skydiving over the Berawan Besar Mountains.jpg|A beautiful sunrise over the mountains. Berawan Besar Mountains (2).jpg UH-10 Chippewa grappling.jpg Ups and Downs (1).png|A mountain road, during the mission "Ups and Downs". Gunung Genting Tinggi.jpg|The third highest mountain in Panau, Gunung Genting Tinggi. Bukit Bura.jpg|Bukit Bura, one of the many military bases in the district. MV rear stunt position.jpg|Falling from the Snow Peak, while in the Stunt position. Laptop Clear Skies.JPG|The laptop at Kem Gunung Raya in Clear Skies. Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Content